Supplies
Supplies 'is one of the side quests in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance, ''and requires the DLC From the Ashes. It begins during [[A Place to Call Home|''A Place to Call Home]],'' once Marius has explained how the construction of Pribyslavitz will be conducted. Assuming you hired Marius at his requested daily rate of 80 , you will need a minimum of 10,795 in order to construct the three buildings, and you will need more to cover the wages while you are away organizing supplies, labourers, and more money. Remember that every day costs you money, so try and get the funds together quickly in order to get to the point where the village starts making money back. Synopsis ''Lots of raw materials and other supplies will be needed to rebuilt the village of Pribyslavitz. Objectives *Build the trader's house **Talmberg stone **Uzhitz gain **Sasau grain **Samopesh grain **Charcoal from Ginger's charcoal burner friends **Sasau charcoal **Rattay charcoal **Gallows Hill charcoal **Livestock from Sasau **Livestock from Ledetchko **Livestock from Rattay Walkthrough After learning the basics of city building, you will need to build the trader's house. But to do that, you need to first build the Bridge and Road, and to build THAT you need a Woodcutters' camp. So, build a woodcutter's camp. It'll set you back 2500 , and after that a further 150 a day (but it will house 10 people) . Put some money in the trunk, speak to Marius and tell him what you want to build, then follow him to the site and confirm it's really what you want. A few days will pass instantaneously, and the camp will be finished. Next, build a Bridge and Road, which will initially cost you 4000 and after that, 20 a day. You are now ready to build the Traders, unless you'd rather build the Beehives, or upgrade the Rathaus or the Church (not advisable at this point). The Traders will cost you another 4000 , but will also earn 50 a day. At this point, you must source your resources - stone, grain, charcoal, and livestock. Don't buy resources you don't need, as the cost to the village might cause a significant economic strain in an incomplete town. As long as you have your Traders, transport is not a problem. Stone You have only one option for stone - the Quarry of Talmberg. Head over there and speak to Rupert, the overseer. He will tell you that his quarry-men are already flat out trying to source stone for the Sasau Monastery, let alone transport it - but he agrees to hire some more men to work the stone as long as your Merchant can handle transport. His initial offer is 4000 (a one-off cost), but you can talk him down to 3000 - after all, this is Sir Divish's stone for Sir Divish's village, and he wont take kindly to a quarry-man trying to skim a bit off the top. You can try to bring it down further, but he complains he wouldn't be able to afford the workers at that price. '''Rupert's Stats Grain Next, you need grain. None of the Bailiffs will budge on price, as they have to make up the shortfall. The Bailiff of Samopesh is the most reasonably priced supplier, at 80 , followed by the Bailiff of Sasau (120 ), and the Bailiff of Uzhitz (160 ). Choose whichever you prefer and organize the contract. Livestock The cheapest livestock can be purchased from the Butcher of Ledetchko for 30 . Meanwhile, the Butcher of Sasau offers it at 50 . The Butcher of Rattay will refuse to sell his livestock to the Skalitz refugees, as they were begging and (allegedly) stealing from him and his customers when they lived at Rattay. Henry can pass a speech check and convince him that it's a good business decision, and he'll sell it for 70 . However, if you have finished ''Honeyed Words'' (which involves a fist fight with him) the Rattay butcher will not even deign to speak with you. Butcher's Stats Charcoal All the charcoal burners (from Sasau, Gallows Hill and Rattay) will supply for 220 and not negotiate - except, possibly for the burners at Talmberg. Out of gratitude for saving Ginger during ''Ginger in a Pickle'', they will offer to supply it for cheaper (180 ). Of course, if you didn't save Ginger, just pick whichever burner you prefer. Now that you have supplies and the basics of the village, you can return to Pribyslavitz and continue to build. Notes *''Talking to Rupert is apparently very buggy, so best save your game before you start negotiating for stone.'' *''Its unknown whether buying from the different suppliers has any effect outside the monetary difference.'' Category:Side Quests Category:Stubs